


Whatever the Horizon Brings

by jordieblob16



Series: Oneshots (A Collection from Many Fandoms) [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieblob16/pseuds/jordieblob16
Summary: Will and Elizabeth enjoy their newfound time together and discuss their lives.





	Whatever the Horizon Brings

Elizabeth Swann had been a married woman for almost 20 years.

Yet only now, with a son that was practically grown, with so many years between today and the day she married, did she get to enjoy a full, proper day of wedded life.

Certainly, it could be called unfair, and yes, she and Will could very well be proclaimed as star-crossed, but as the Pirate King stood overlooking the endless sea, her husband beside her, she felt, of all things, lucky. Overjoyed, because finally, at long last, Will was hers to keep, just as she was his.

A gale of laughter sounded from the beach below them, where Carina and Henry were. Both parents turned to watch the young couple as they walked along the shore. Henry was so like his father, something that had both worried Elizabeth and filled her with pride her son grew into a man.

“You have raised a fine son,” a low voice said in her ear.

“I am sorry,” Will continued, his voice dropping even quieter than before, “that you were alone in raising him.”

Elizabeth faced him, placing a hand on his chest to feel the beat of his heart. “But we have you now,” she whispered softly, a smile flickering across her face, “and you can stay.”

And like they had done before, so many times, they kissed. Fingers lost in the messes of each other's hair, bodies so close, and the endless wanting, needing for each other finally satisfied. Though their passion ran so deep, was infused into their every fiber of their beings, they showed no desperation with their action. Because, as they knew, as they had always known, even with the rage of the sea around them, even with the years threatening to tear them apart, that they would find their way back to each other, that they belonged together, and that they would end up in each other’s arms again.

Will and Elizabeth separated, smiles breaking out on their faces as they leaned in towards each other, foreheads touching. She sighed, relaxing into him, and his arms folded around her, holding her tightly.

Endless moments lay ahead of them. The night prior, they had eaten together as a family for the first time, and it was then, she realized, for perhaps the thousandth time that day, that all the waiting, and anguish, and tears had been worth it. To see the love in Will’s eyes when he looked at Henry, to spend the perfect evening with both of her boys, to be able to take Will to bed at long last. And thousands more moments like that were ahead of them. All the hells they had endured, all the death and bloodshed had been worth it, because now they were complete.

Calloused fingers cupped her face, lacking the softness of their kiss only moments before. ”What is it?” Elizabeth asked, feeling Will tense.

“I am so afraid,” he murmured, “after all that we have gone through… we could lose each other again.”

“And what would keep us apart?” She questioned, “What could?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know. But something-”

“Nothing.” She replied firmly, “and if that danger should arise… then we shall face it.”

“Elizabeth-”

“We have made it so far.” She closed her eyes, pressing into him, “and fought hard for this. After all we’ve been through… nothing can keep us apart.”

“I love you.” He whispered in reply. “From the moment I met you…”

Elizabeth laughed softly, kissing him once more.

“But what now?” She challenged, “With all the time in the world,” she smiled teasingly, “all the adventures of the sea waiting for us… what next?” 

“Whatever the horizon brings.”


End file.
